Halite
heyhey salty got around to makin a soooona Halite: Halite ( /ˈhælaɪt/ or /ˈheɪlaɪt/),5 commonly known as rock salt, is a type of salt, the mineral (natural) form of sodium chloride (NaCl). '‘ Dude. Look at that macaroni sunset.'' Appearance Hal isn’t much of a looker on most dragon’s terms. A kind, but..a bit of a log face, and a odd nose. His body is large, maybe due to the painful amount of sweets he consumes, maybe that’s not just how he’s built. His torso is a lot..longer then his tail and legs, and he’s a bit squat for a SeaWing. His teeth are white, at least, when he smiles, an odd, crooked smile that he can’t really help the oddness of. His feet are stupidly flipper-like, long and thick, though his talons are deft when he draws, though his claws always seem to have a layer of mud beneath them. . Hal’s eyes are a nice shade of brown, with small, thin circles around the iris where his contacts rest. He has a long sail that stretches avidly down his back, interspersed with small spines that support it. His colors are where things get odd. Perhaps, without them, you could maybe mistake Hal for a SeaWing. His scales and thickness..a bit odd, but forgivable. His main color is a darker goldish, maybe the color of muddy sand. A pale blue infects his extremities- around his snout, horns, tailtip, and talons, as well as his wings, of course. It’s a sky blue, stretching around the bottom of his jaw and almost up to his ankles. At careful intervals, gold-yellow glowing spots (that he can’t turn off) appear, almost always perfectly circular and quite..cool-looking. Along the top of his sail, near the top of the spines supporting it, are larger, always glowing, blue bioluminescent circles. Down each side of his back, and his snout, are smaller, Tiger-like black markings, stripes. Hal has MudWing-like, thick scales, in three neat rows down his body. The top one is simple and connects to the middle, which are gill-esque (though they are not gills), which hold the gold circles. Beneath them, a small row of scales rests, a tiny line that separates his armor from his soft underbelly. On his chin, Hal has two blue feelers, larger than average, and his eye ridges are larger than usual. Hal’s face has one row of scales, the top one that goes over his eyes. His blood, if you ever see it, is red. Halite has short, curved horns and larger ears. He doesn’t regularly wear jewelry, as he dislikes the look. Skiddaddle skidoodle your d^^^ is now a noodle-'' Relationships -Skylights- 10/10 professional fangirl. Though Halite lives pretty far away from Possibility, he loves to visit her when he can to say hi and cry at 2am with when he’s in town. Halite thinks it’s very neat that he is so good with dragonets, despite his disdain for the little creatures. -Epi- They get along really well. :) Halite thinks that her art is really cute and plots to steal her style with Skylights. He loves making slashes with her . He’s pretty curious about the whole ‘LeafWing’ thing too, that’s pretty cool. Gallery Quotes “If this good boy wanted a wee snack I would let him feast on my internal organs” “Look here, buckaroo-“ “La Croix tastes like someone next to you is thinking ''really hard about a hint of lemon” “If you make the calories, you can eat the calories. Case in point: children.” “Soup Father; I request to be blessed.” “Friend: Yo, Who’s your favorite Harry Potter charcater- Blue.” “7-up is my only true love.” “Never UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A NARUTO RUNNER-“ “Sorry, I don’t speak baguette.” “*vine*” “Okay lemme he real with you, you look like a 2000s emo kid.” Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Dragonsonas Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids